


Decisions

by smusername



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, First Kiss, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smusername/pseuds/smusername
Summary: Remus makes decisions while watching Sirius sleep
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I have written something.  
> I don’t know if someone will read this, but I will just post it here. It is the first time I write something not academical. English is not my first language. It has not been checked by anybody, so if you read it and got some errors, please let me know so I can edit it and improve my writing and English.
> 
> So, without further ado... Here is my first wolfstar one-shot

Remus woke up blinking his eyes slowly. He looked around and realized he was still at the library. He must have fallen sleep in the armchairs where he and Sirius were taking a break from studying for the exam they have in a couple of days.

He must have slept for no more than half an hour, but that was enough for having him feeling a bit better, less tired and with renewed energy to continue studying.

He turned to the chair beside his to see if Sirius was still there, and saw him sleeping. He looked so at peace, so soft and young, curled in himself. Remus couldn't stop watching him.

Remus has met Sirius the very first day of Uni, in which they were put together in a group project. They became fast friends talking almost every day in the classes they shared, and going out with their whole group of friends.

Remus has also have a crush on him since that very first day of Uni. How could he not? Sirius was gorgeous, that was evident to anyone that looked his way. But he was also very intelligent and so kind to Remus. Sirius also had a mischievous part in him that fascinated Remus. Together, they pulled a couple of pranks on some of their friends.

He thought that his crush on Sirius would go away with time, but it was always there, and what was worst, it grew a bit every day.

Watching Sirius sleeping, Remus thought that maybe his feelings could be returned. He wasn't sure, though. How could someone like Sirius felt something more than friendship for someone like Remus?

But looking back to the last semester, he noticed that he and Sirius have become closer, and starting doing things that may have not been so normal for two people that were *only* friends.

They started to hug more. Sometimes Remus would be studying in the library, just for Sirius to come behind him and wrap his arms around him, give him a squeeze and just say hello. Other times, Remus would say goodbye to all his friends with a wave, but when Sirius was there, he would give the other man a quick side hug.

They also started to go out to lunch or dinner just the two of them. That is normal for friends, but what have him thinking were those small touches of hands over the table. Those staring contests while that ended with Sirius winking at him with a soft, and almost adoring, smile when the food arrived. Those times when Sirius insisted that he had to try his dessert, and feeding him a piece of whatever Sirius was having.

They had long conversations at night over the phone, talking about nothing and everything.

Without thinking, Remus lifted his hand and started tracing Sirius' sleeping profile. His forehead, his straight nose, his soft lips, his chin. He rested his thumb just under Sirius' lower lip, and stared at it. This was their last semester at Uni, Sirius was contemplating going abroad to do his master. Remus didn't have enough money to do a master right now, so he would have to look for a job as soon as possible. They were graduating in three months.

He decided that he will stop being insecure. He was going to tell Sirius how he felt. If Sirius didn't felt the same and all the things that they do were just friendly, he could ruin their friendship and never seen Sirius again after graduation. But, if Sirius felt the same, he had to tell him before it was too late. At least they will have three months together.

He saw Sirius' lips curving in a smile and lift his eyes to meet Sirius'. Those grey eyes that were always in his mind. So soft, so intense, so indescribable. He noticed that Sirius probably had been awake for some minutes now, and that he had been staring for more time than he thought.

"Hi," whispered Sirius, with that smooth tone only reserved for Remus. Remus took back his hand and smiled at Sirius.

"You have something in your mind" continued Sirius, "and I hope it involves my lips." He smirked and Remus just blushed. He kept the eye contact with Sirius, cleared his throat, looked at Sirius' lips, and again to his eyes.

Remus leaned forward a bit, the angle was weird as each of them was in an armchair, but that didn't matter, not in this moment. Sirius also leaned forward, and now their noses were touching at the tip.

"Can I kiss you?" Remus said in no more than a whisper, but Sirius have heard him clearly. He lean in the rest of the way, and touched Remus' lips with his.

It was no more than a chaste kiss, just a touch of lips, but Remus felt every nerve on his body tickle. The butterflies in his stomach were crazy. He blushed more, if that was possible.

Sirius was watching him with the same soft smile, his eyes bright. He took Remus' hand in his, gave it a squeeze, a gentle kiss and got up taking Remus with him.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

They packed their things and left the library hand in hand. They went to one of the terraces in Uni, it was getting late, but they have some time before they have to go home.

They talked and Remus told Sirius how he felt. Sirius said it in return, emphasizing the fact that it had taken Remus quite some time to catch on. They laughed, hugged, and kissed some more. They were happy.

****

Thinking back to the day of their first kiss, Remus had thought that day that he could not be happier. But how wrong was he. Now, seven years later, he realized that his happiness grew every day he shared with Sirius.

The last years had not been easy. They were in a long distance relationship while Remus saved for his master. He was accepted with a scholarship in his preferred university, just a couple of hours away from where Sirius was working.

He spend the two years of his master in a state of stress that was driving him crazy. But Sirius was always by his side, he calmed him in a way no other thing could.

They moved again, for Remus' PhD. Sirius had flexibility at work, and was more than happy to follow his boyfriend.

Tomorrow was the anniversary of that first kiss. Watching Sirius sleep in their bed tracing his profile with a careful finger, reminded him of that day. With a small smile, Remus decided that it was time.

Tomorrow, he will ask Sirius to marry him.


End file.
